


The Things You Do

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Gross, KuroDai Week, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Prompt "Domestic" and "I didn't think you could get any less romantic."This is very stupid so you've been warned.





	The Things You Do

Kuroo was tired. The day had been shitty and all he wanted was to pull on sweatpants and collapse on the couch to watch TV. Probably a Marvel movie or something of the kind, he didn’t really know. He opened the door – it smelled of food being cooked and he salivated at the idea.

“I’m home”, he called as stepped out of his shoes.  
“Welcome back”, Daichi answered from the kitchen.

Daichi was a math teacher in elementary, which meant he didn’t have work these days – well, he prepared his lessons, but he was _home_. Kuroo loved knowing he would be there when he got back. He trudged to the kitchen and planted a kiss on Daichi’s lips.

“Go take a shower, dinner isn’t ready yet”, Daichi said, and Kuroo nodded.

He trudged a bit farther, to the kitchen, and stepped out of his clothes. Let them fall on a heap on the ground before remembering it made Daichi mad. So he picked them up and put them in the laundry basket before taking his shower. The warm water felt nice, as if washing away all of his worries. He worked in a bank – a not so satisfying job, but it paid the rent, and allowed him to put money aside for vacations with Daichi. They had been together for twenty years now – if he counted on his calendar, that started when he asked Daichi out in his third year. Daichi’s calendar started later, at their first “I love you” about six months later. Married for seventeen – some had said it was foolish of them, but Kuroo and Daichi weren’t “foolish”, they were level-headed and knew what they were getting into. A love-filled, committed relationship with a nice future together. They had thought about adopting for some time, and finally did so for their ten years wedding anniversary. The boys were already nine years old when they adopted them, and more than happy to get a lovely family. They were away for the week-end, gone to one of their friends in Miyagi. So Daichi and Kuroo had the week-end for themselves, and, well, Kuroo had looked forward to it.

But his day had been shitty and he wasn’t in a mood for a lot of things. He put his pyjamas on and went to the kitchen, taking out the plates and bringing them to the couch.

“Long day?” Daichi asked, wrapping his arms around him.

If he looked closely, he could find a few white hairs on his head. He nodded slowly and kissed the top of his head.

“Better now”, he said with a sigh.

They settled in the couch, comforters wrapped around them, and ate dinner before cuddling as they watched the movie. Suddenly, Daichi pulled away, wrinkling his nose.

“That was a fart”, he accused.  
“Yeah”, Kuroo chuckled. “Sorry?”  
“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic”, Daichi said with a sigh and a smile, kissing his ear. “But I did fall in love with you after all.”  
“That must mean I’m forgiven”, Kuroo said.  
“Do not fart on me anymore.”

A loud fart echoed in the room and Kuroo burst out laughing.

“I- I’m sorry but you should see your face”, he gasped, “it’s awesome!”  
“Don’t you think we’re too old to have farting competitions now?” Daichi replied as he tried to control his laughter.  
“Never”, Kuroo replied, kissing him.


End file.
